


Keep Me Sweetly

by SandraOnite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, TATINOF, not typical relationship terms, tabinof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraOnite/pseuds/SandraOnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tour is almost over when Dan and Phil return home and the late hour gives Dan a chance to think about their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gucw-ayyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gucw-ayyyy).



Finishing up another tour location didn’t hold the same appeal as it did the first couple times. Now it just meant that they had to climb back into the tour car and settle in for another, way too long, drive.   
Phil was the last one to enter the car, claiming he had to go to the bathroom. Dan knew it was more likely that his other half just didn’t want to sit down quite yet, but he didn’t say anything about it. He did, however, smirk at phil when the man got into the car a good ten minutes later. Phil gave him an ‘I’m innocent’ expression and Dan rolled his eyes in return.   
It seemed like they were, more than ever, communicating through facial expressions. Just one raised eyebrow told Phil all he needed to know about what Dan wanted. Of course it didn’t take a genius to know that both of them were more than ready to finish up this tour and return home.   
They only had one more tour location and then the two boys could sleep for days. The last location was actually London, so they would be home, but it’s not like they’d be able to relax until the curtain fell on the last show.   
The drive was long. Dan didn’t even know how many hours it was. He stopped counting a while back. He leaned his head and rested it on Phil’s shoulder as the car lurched to life and began to move.   
Knowing that they were safe to be themselves in the car, Dan scooted over to cuddle with his friend. Phil gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and Dan hummed softly.   
They both fell asleep to the rumble of the car engine.

When Dan woke up, his head was resting in Phil’s lap. He nuzzled in further and in the process, he woke Phil up. Phil was a light sleeper by nature, unless the delivery man showed up, and then he slept like a rock.   
“Hey. What time is it?” Dan murmured into Phil’s jeans. Phil shuffled around to pull out his phone.   
“It’s around eight,” Phil said with a yawn. Dan sighed and did the math. They still had at least twenty minutes left to drive.   
He groaned and sat up, using Phil’s body to help him do so. When he got back into a sitting position, he stayed close to the other man. Dan had become accustomed to his body heat and he wasn’t about to let that go. Phil didn’t complain when Dan picked up his arm and pulled it around himself, instead he just watched and chuckled before scooting closer to make it easier.   
Dan and Phil sat together like that for the remainder of the drive, not speaking, not really needing to. 

Soon they arrived at their apartment. The sky was already dark when the two boys climbed out of the car and shuffled into the house. Phil held out his hand and Dan took it without a word. They left most of the suitcases in the car and only took the two bags that held tomorrows clothes and their toothbrushes.   
As usual, the stair climb of death took the wind out of Dan. Phil slowed down on the steps, knowing Dan liked to go slower and not wanting to let go of his friend’s hand. Dan made a path straight for Phil’s bedroom. On tour, Dan and Phil always shared a bed.  
“Sharing then?” Phil asked, although he didn’t really need to. It was obvious.  
“That alright?” Dan asked, more out of politeness than anything. Phil shrugged and started to shimmy out of his jeans so he could sleep more comfortably in just his boxers. Dan took this as a yes, not that he ever thought Phil would say no, and flopped into bed. He had worn sweatpants in the car so he had no need to change.   
Phil laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around the other man. Dan cuddled back against him and sighed contentedly.   
As the night wore on, Dan found that he couldn’t really sleep. Something about the tour had made it harder for him to relax. He was always jumpy, worried that someone would see him and Phil behaving as more than friends. It was ridiculous, they were friends. Maybe “just friends” didn’t cuddle like this, or hold hands, or occasionally kiss, but they were friends. Dan had stopped wondering what they were to each other a long time ago, but the rest of the world hadn’t.   
The truth of it all was that it didn’t matter. So what if Dan slept in Phil’s bed a couple nights a week and vice versa? They both liked the comfort of someone else nearby. So what if when Dan got lonely, he knew he could always find Phil and kiss him until they were both out of breath? It didn’t mean they weren’t friends. Dan and Phil were friends in all forms of the word. They cared for each other, no matter what that caring entailed. They were the kind of friends that had no boundaries. Dan knew that if he wanted sex, he could ask for that from Phil as well. Phil had seemed more than willing in the past and present. So far he hadn’t propositioned him, but not because he didn’t want to. They had both been busy, and Dan had never found the right time. He wasn’t nervous about it either though.  
Phil was his best friend, he was Dan’s everything. He couldn’t imagine a life without the other man, so the next step was really inevitable. Dan decided a while back that he would just deal with it when the time came and he stuck to that decision.   
“You’re doing that thing again where you think too loud.” Phil stated, or rather whispered, into Dan’s ear. Usually Dan would make a comment about how creepy whispering was but he knew now wasn’t the time.   
“Sorry.” Dan mumbled. He felt Phil shrug behind him.  
“It’s alright. What are you thinking about?” Phil asked him and pulled Dan tighter. Dan sighed and pulled away to sit up. It was getting a little warm in the room. Phil didn’t say anything about it and sat up along with him, but he moved around to face Dan instead.   
“Just us.” Dan replied and watched the other man’s face for his reaction. Phil didn’t show any sign that he heard him. His face remained neutral.  
“Is there anything you want me to do? Is anything wrong?” Phil asked. His voice was soft, as if he could sense how Dan was feeling. He probably could after all this time.   
Dan moved closer to his friend. Phil just watched him, his eyes sweeping up and down his body. Dan reached out, and when he was close enough, he cupped Phil’s face softly, pulling him a little until Phil got the hint and closed the distance.   
Phil kissed him gently, as if he thought Dan might break. Dan wondered if maybe he might. He kissed him back slowly and with ease. They had done this enough times to have a rhythm.   
Dan laid back down and brought Phil with him as they continued what they had started. Phil was leaning over the other man and brought one of his hands down to rest on Dan’s hip. He didn’t move it any further down. After awhile, Dan pulled back slowly, ending the kiss. Phil searched his eyes and Dan could see that he was asking if Dan wanted anything else. Dan was doing the same in return. After all, this was a mutual relationship and Dan would do anything for his friend.   
“I’m good.” Dan said after a while, still slightly out of breath.   
“I have everything I could want.” He said a short time after when Phil continued to analyze him.   
Phil took his word and rolled back over to his side of the bed. Dan reached over and grasped Phil’s hand.   
He couldn’t ever want more than this.


End file.
